


Our Fate Rests in Your Hands

by Kapoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skeleton family, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoon/pseuds/Kapoon
Summary: One action.Just one.That's all it takes to change the whole future.It started with the action of a child, a human child. If only this monster hadn't been out in the forest that day, maybe that would have changed their fate...





	Our Fate Rests in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here  
> Hopefully it's okay!

chapter 1

One action.  
Just one.  
That's all it takes to change the whole future.

It started with the action of a child, a human child. If only this monster hadn't been out in the forest that day, maybe that would have changed their fate...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sans awoke to the sound of his brother attempting to climb onto his bed. "hey bro, what's up?" the older skeleton asked while rubbing his eye socket. "Brother! It is time to awaken!" the younger skeleton replied as he managed to get a leg up onto the elder's bed. Sans smiled warmly before lifting the smaller skeleton, "okay paps, i'm awake." he replied before placing the younger skeleton on the ground. It was hard to imagine how big Papyrus was getting, even though he was only seven he nearly reached Sans' sternum now. "now let's go get the babybones and i'll make us some breakfast." he said while patting Papyrus' skull fondly, the younger leaning into the touch.  
  
Sans grabbed his favorite hoodie from behind the door, following after Papyrus to the infant's room. The door was ajar and soft coing noises could be heard. Papyrus opened the door gently while peeking his head in, Sans smiled at him as he waited for Papyrus to give him the all clear. Soon enough Papyrus turned around with a smile, "He's awake brother!" he said happily before entering the room with Sans following behind. "Good morning little brother!" the younger greeted the small crib in the center of the room, the cooing getting louder and more excited.  
  
"okay babybones ready to get up?" Sans asked walking over to the crib and reaching in. He pulled out a tiny bundle of bones dressed in a pale green onesie, keeping the child supported against his chest. "paps can you go set up the highchair while i change calibri here?" he asked as Papyrus glowed, "Of course brother!" he said before running out of the room and down the stairs. The elder brother chuckled before placing the baby skeleton on the changing table. "okay cali what do you wanna wear today?" he asked while looking at some other colored onesies, "uwah!" was the reply from the baby. "i agree, i think this one will make you look very cool." he said holding up a green and blue striped onesie.  
  
Calibri, the youngest of the skeleton brothers, was honestly one of the easiest babies Sans had cared for. Sure he loves Papyrus but even as a baby Paps was rambunctious and always getting into trouble, Cali was the opposite he was clingy and shy. Once he was changed and ready for the day Sans carried his baby brother down the stairs and into the kitchen where Papyrus was attempting to attach the shelf to the highchair. "you good there paps?" he asked as Papyrus nodded, "Yes brother! I will be done in just a moment!" he said while still messing with the chair. Sans chuckled and moved to the fridge with Calibri, "okay what should we make for breakfast..." Sans said while scanning the selection on food, "Uwah!" Calibri stated while reaching for an uncooked ham. "sorry baby bro but that isn't for babybones." Sans stated while grabbing the carton of eggs, 'but i know of something even better then ham." he stated while placing the eggs on the counter and opening up a cabinet. He pulled out a small glass container, "it's mush!" he said happily which got Calibri to get excited.  
  
Soon enough there was a click sound and a victorious "Nyeh!" from Papyrus. He stood proudly next to the fully assembled high chair, "I did it brothers!" he said happily as Sans smiled. "good job bro, wanna feed calibri for me while i cook our breakfast?" he asked while setting the younger skeleton in the highchair. Papyrus' eyes gained sparkles as he nodded quickly, "Of course!" he said before hoping into the chair next to the highchair. Once they were both situated Sans turned to the stove, pulling out a frying pans and cracking eggs into it. After that he turned to the counter which held a coffee maker and a worn cup. Making coffee came second nature to the eleven year old, seeing as he's been making it for years now. While the coffee brewed Sans returned to the eggs, making omelets for his brother and himself since thier father never really ate breakfast anyway.  
  
"hey paps? mind waking dad up for breakfast?" The eldest brother asked while flipping the omlets onto plates. "Okay!" Papyrus replied before sliding out from the table and running towards the stairs, "careful!" Sans yelled before hearing a thud followed by an 'I'm okay!' from Papyrus. He sighed before placing the plates down at their respective spots, then retrieving the coffee. He placed it down before he grabbed a napkin and walked over to Calibri who was covered in mushy baby food. "you're almost as messy as me kiddo." he said while wiping his younger brother's face while he struggled.  
  
Soon the sound of footsteps came from the stairs, alerting him that Papyrus had successfully awoke their father. In came an energetic Papyrus dragging in a half alseep Gaster, leading him to his seat before the younger skeleton took his own seat. "morning." Sans greeted as Gaster rose a hand in greeting, "Good morning Sans." he replied before grasping the coffee mug and taking sips from it. Papyrus had already started on his omelet while Calibri played with a plastic spoon. This was nice, though their family wasn't complete anymore at least they had each other.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few years have passed and the skeleton family is as busy as ever. Gaster has been working overtime at the lab and coming home later and later each day. Sans has picked up some part time jobs around Snowdin, he's also picked up on bad jokes and puns. Papyrus has been making friends though his best friend is Undyne, a spunky eleven year old who wants to fight everyone. Calibri has started elementry school and is learning addition right now. Life seems to be going well for the skeleotn family, that is until a human entered Snowdin.  
  
Many monsters didn't know they were a human until some of the royal guards stopped them, causing a commotion in town. Sans happened to be working at the general store that day and saw the human get taken down by the guards, it was honestly scary to the nineteen year old. Sure he was an adult now and it shouldn't have freaked him out but after hearing so many stories about how evil humans could be and now seeing a dust covered human just added to his paranioa.  
  
The human was escorted towards the capitial never to be seen again. Luckily no one else was hurt during their capture but it left many dishevealed and paranoid. Sans was on his way back home when he spotted Papyrus with Undyne, they seemed to be building snow monsters. "hey bro, what'cha doing there?" he asked walking over to them, hands stuffed into his hoodie's pockets. "Hello brother! Undyne and I were making snow monsteres to practice our magic on!" Papyrus explained while Undyne grinned, "We're gonna train so we can become part of the royal guard!" she said while materializing a small dagger and flinging it at the snow monster. "royal guard?" The elder skeleton asked, Papyrus grinning at him. "Yes brother! The royal guards are very popular and have many friends!"  
  
"They are also super cool and strong!" Undyne added on as she placed her hands on her hips, "If- no! When we get into the royal guards we will be the strongest monsters in the whole underground! We can protect everyone!" Papyrus was nodding along with her, "Imagine it brother! I'll be so popular everyone in the underground will know my name and want to be friends!" Sans sighed with a smile, "paps you're already the coolest you don't need to be in the royal guard to make friends." he explained but Papyrus merely puffed out his chest, "You don't understand brother! I wish to be friends with everyone and the only way I can do that is by being in the royal guard!" Even though he was twelve and still a child he was already planning out his future as a royal guardsman. Sans knowing he wouldn't be able to change his brother's mind anytime soon simply nodded, "if that'll make you happy."  
  
Sans waved a goodbye to his brother and Undyne before heading to the wood building covered in christmas lights, lights he was to lazy to remove a few months ago. Opening the door and entering Sans noticed the lack of Gaster, which meant he was still working. Sans sighed before flopping onto the couch, he had about another hour before he had to go pick up Calibri from school which was just enough time for a nap.  
  
Sans awoke to a sudden weight landing on him, though it wasn't too heavy it was still jarring. Sans looked down to his chest to see Calibri attempting to hug him, though he was having diffculty. "hey baby bro, how'd you get home?" he asked while patting the younger skeleton's head. "Papy." the other replied as Sans sat up, bringing Cali with him into a proper hug. "did ya have fun at school?" he asked with a soft smile, Calibri looked up with a smile and nod. "Yup!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It's been ten years since the last human fell, ten years since Asgore got the sixth human soul to break the barrier. Undyne joined the royal guard, even moving up to the head. Papyrus didn't make into the guard at first but now he is a sentry aiming to get a higher rank. Sans helps Papyrus on sentry duties sometimes, mostly because he doesn't want his brother to meet a dangerous human. Sans also got a perament job as the judge for the king, it's a pretty important job and Sans is pretty proud to have it. Gaster's work has slowed down so he's home most week nights and weekends, though he tends to bring work home with him. Calibri gradutated early and is currently doing odd jobs around Snowdin and Waterfall, sometimes he comes and hangs out with Sans while he's on sentry duty.  
  
Today Sans was sitting at his sentry post like usual, sipping from a ketchup bottle. He was expecting both of his brothers to show up soon, Papyrus to check on him and make sure he wasn't sleeping on the job and Calibri to keep him some company and bring him something for lunch. Papyrus grew up into a wonderful big brother, even if he acts childish at times. Calibri is still growing but he is already turning into a mother hen, making meals and taking care of his brothers which would have been embarressing if Sans wasn't so lazy nowadays.  
  
Sans cracked his back before hearing a door shut pretty loudly, weird there weren't any doors around except for... the Ruins. Sans blipped to the nearest tree by the door, looking down on the human who exited. They didn't seem any older than Calibri, so still a child plus they were wearing a striped sweater. Sans watched quietly as the human contiuned forward on the snowy path, normally he'd go straight to capturing the threat but he made a promise to the lady behind the door to keep an eye socket on the next human who entered the underground. He blipped to the ground, accidently breaking a large branch beneath him, and then hiding behind a tree. The human stopped before looking behind them at the branch, they seemed confused but they contiuned forward anyway.  
  
Soon enough they arrived at Papyrus' first trap, a bridge with a too wide gate around it. Sans decided this was the time to introduce himself and see first hand if this human was a threat or not. He blipped right behind them and smirked, "h u m a n." he started and nearly laughed at how they froze, "d o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?" he said while holding out a hand, "t u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d." Unsurprisingly the human turned slowly with a soft tremble, though they did reach out and take his hand. A loud farting noise echoed throught the forest causing the human to freeze once more before cackling along with Sans, "ah the ole whoopie cushion in the hand trick, never gets old." he said before taking back his hand and stuffing it in his pocket once more, "the name's sans, sans the skeleton." he said as the human smiled at them, upon closer inspection Sans noticed the human was male and barely looked like a threat. They were almost his height of five foot two inches and had a few scrathes and bruises covering their face and shoulders, they weren't even carrying a weapon like the other human Sans had seen. "my name is Frisk, it's nice to meet you Sans." they replied with a smile.  
  
"well i'm sure you'd love to hear some jokes but see i'm on the lookout for humans though luckily for you i'm too lazy to capture anyone." he stated with a smirk, "but my brother, he's a human hunting fanatic. atually i think that's him over there." Sans said while the human turned to look, seeing nothing they looked back to Sans who merely shrugged, "call it brother's intution." he said before walking over the bridge, "well come on then, my bro made the gate too big so you can just walk right through." he said as Frisk soon followed after him. "here hide behind my station so my bro doesn't see ya." he said while Frisk nodded and moved to hided behind the wooden station.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this family portrait I made for this story:: https://www.deviantart.com/kapoony/art/Serif-Family-Portrait-789480547


End file.
